


Another Member

by roxasagainst



Series: GTA!AU [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adult Situations, Drinking, F/M, FAHC(mentioned), GTA!AU, Heist, Not too extreme, Romance, a little bit of smut, criminals, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasagainst/pseuds/roxasagainst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega Barnes works part time at Ponsonbys in downtown Los Santos. Customers are usually stuck up and married men, looking for a young girl to create an affair with. But one guy is looking for a different affair with our main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humane Labs Raid

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This takes place a few months after they meet.Their backstory on how they met will be revealed later (;

**Vega's POV**

He pointed at the board,"This is where Ground Team will be.Gavin and Dalton, you are ground team."  
"Don't fuck it up either." I add in.  
"Vega and I will be air bound.But I'll fly since she cringes when she gets behind the panel."  
I shrug and grin.  
"The most we'll get from this heist is about 400,000 each.Only if no one fucks it up.Got it?" He said,clapping his hands together and pointing at the door,"Everyone can stay here since we'll be heading out tomorrow night."  
"My apartment is under yours." Gavin added,Dalton nodded and James shooed them away.  
After they left,and a period of mind numbing silence I stood to stretch,"Nice,well, I'm gonna get some shut eye before you begin to yell at Gavin. "  
"Why am I too loud?"  
"Yes oh god, then when he yells, you tune him out with the MLG soundboard and that shit is annoying."  
The sound of his shoes get closer as I pat down my dress.I look up and hes staring at me through his sunglasses.  
He lightly kisses my cheek and runs his finger down my arm,"Fine I see what you mean.Go to bed Vega."   
I blush and turn on my heel, "Way ahead of you."

 


	2. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega gets a little too dramatic before the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the early chapters tbh, they are bad now but hold it out, it gets decently better ♡

**Vega's POV**

It was 10:55 when I exited the bathroom in a silk,light green nightgown with lace detail,my hair in a bun and steam emitting from my body after the shower.James was sitting on the bed in his usual heist attire, a book in his hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
He looked at me and closed the book,getting up,"I'm gonna go out and setup with Dalton."  
"What about Gavin?"  
"He's dead asleep in his apartment."  
I laugh,"Well okay,nothing new."  
He cups my cheeks and lifts my face with his hands,trying to make eye contact with me through his stupid sunglasses.  
"Vega look at me."  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Your glasses."  
"But you know-"  
I break away from his grasp, "Yeah I know!But you're at home, where you're safe and you don't have to hide."  
"I can't take any chances."  
"Well neither can I so do me a favor and promise me you won't die!" I say turning my back toward him.  
I hear shifting behind me, and his arms wrap around my waist, his cheek hitting mine.  
"I promise I won't die."  
"Look me in the eyes and say it."  
He turns me around and I admire the dark, yet soft green eyes I had gotten used to.  
"I promise.I won't die."  
I swoon and unconsciously pull his face toward mine,kissing him like it was the last time.   
"Okay good."  
He let go of me and put his glasses back on and headed to the door.  
"I love you James."  
"What'd you say?"  
"Nothing,just get out."  
He slammed the door playfully," And don't take my car!" I laugh.

 


	3. A "Normal" Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes waking up next to a criminal.  
> Unless you sleep with one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: these chapters are gonna be short but trust me they will quench your thirst. (Whatever it may be) and if it doesn't go drink a glass of fucking water.

**Vega's POV**

I was slightly angered when I woke up, betting on anything that James wasn't next to me.  
And to my surprise,he was.  
With a shit ton of body armor on.  
I angrily kicked him off the bed, making a thud on the ground.And as anything else possible, he was still asleep.  
"Fucking hate you." I mumble.  
I get up and stomp over to his side and looking at him,his glasses absent and his hair was frizzy on one side.  
Ugh.  
I carefully try to take off some of his armor and what ever I did take off I just shoved under the bed.  
I shake him,"Get the fuck up."  
"Why am I on the floor?"  
"Because you're stupid."  
"I'll fucking fight you."  
"I dare you."  
He lazily smiles,still half asleep and kisses me.  
"So are you gonna fix breakfast?"  
I throw a pillow at him and escape to the living room," Hell no!"  
Dalton was sitting on the couch with a glass of whisky prompt in his hand.  
"Oh hey Vega."  
I roll my eyes and arms snake around me,spinning me around the living room and onto the opposite couch from Dalton.  
"You are never this energetic the day of a heist."  
James squeezes my side,"We aren't doing the heist tonight."  
"What?I thought we were?"  
"Nah I decided to postpone it till next week."  
"But-"  
"Dalton and I talked it over and he'll talk it over with Gavin.Only because I want to spend time with you."  
"But-"  
"That doesn't mean I won't be out some days because of setups.Because I will."  
"But -"  
"Which is why I asked you to make breakfast because we should be normal today."  
"Not today because I spent my morning trying to get armor off of you."  
"I tried."  
Dalton got up and staggered toward the door,"I guess I'll be heading out." He decided,slamming the door unconsciously.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know since all I had planned for today was setting up for your heist." I say,flicking his nose.  
"Well we could probably do some shopping at IKEA." He said,looking around.  
"And maybe eat at a restaurant?" I sneak in.  
"4 of them if you want."  
I laugh and jump up,"I'll go get dressed.And if you don't take a shower,I swear to god."  
He laughs, "Okay okay."

 


	4. The Trip To IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what people do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS IS SHORT I'M SORRY

**Vega's POV**

 

"How about this?" I ask,holding up a green throw pillow for the couch.  
He has his arms folded,wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans,without his glasses thank god.  
"Everything you pick up is green.Can we try a different color?"  
I put the pillow back,"Fine you chose a color."  
He picks up a red pillow,"I like this one."  
I raise a brow.  
"Red is a romantic color."  
I roll my eyes and he picks another one.  
"How about this? 49 more shades and we'll have our own movie." He says,winking.  
I snatch the grey pillow out his hand,"This is why I like going to IKEA alone.We have red walls and green is complementary to red."  
"Well let's repaint the walls."  
"I'll do it in your fucking blood."  
"If you wanna fight just say the word."  
"Fight me then James.Do it."  
He kisses my forehead,"I wouldn't want to break such a fragile gift."  
"Get the fuck out of my face nerd."

 


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega doesn't want to watch movies alone and decides to procrastinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Sexual tension below kinda but you're here for that right?

**Vega's POV**

I slammed the microwave closed,carrying a huge bowl of popcorn back to the bedroom.In my nightgown.

Alone.

James was out with Dalton and Gavin to set up and I was having movie night alone.Tonight's selection was gonna be all the Saw movies in order.  
I sigh as I sit in the middle of the bed,looking toward James's side of the bed.I had got a weird urge to just bury my face in his pillow and I held back knowing that the entire idea was silly.Yet I did it anyway.  
His pillow smelled like faint cigarettes and heavy cologne, one he only wears when he's doing something illegal,and strong peppermint.It felt like forever when I was just breathing it in and smiling to myself until it was ruined by someone eating popcorn. I whip around and hes just watching,with a smirk on his face, his eyes visible.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough to hear your moan from before,so I came in and wasn't disappointed."  
He put down the bowl of popcorn and took off his heist attire, and propped himself ontop of me,shirtless.  
"Uh what are you doing?"  
"I wanna see if I can recreate that moan of yours."  
"I don't think that's a good idea-"  
He laughs slightly and leans down to kiss my neck.I suck in a breath,"Jam-"  
"I want you so fucking bad." He breathes against my neck.A moan escapes and I mentally cover my mouth.It not like I didn't want this to happen because I do but, not right now,I think to myself,squirming under him.  
"Do it again."  
"Jam-"  
"Do it.Again." He breathes into my neck, his fingers in my hair and his other hand under my nightgown.  
I moan,not as genuinely but its still a moan and his grip became tighter on my side,as he pulled me closer.  
"You are so hot."  
"James are you sure you wanna do this?Now?A week before an important job?"  
He stops and sighs while slowly getting off me,a crestfallen look on his face.  
Fuck.  
I crawl toward him and kiss him,"That doesn't me we can't try after the heist."  
"But I want you now."  
"I think its better if we wait okay?"  
He stares back into my eyes a smile spreading across his face,"Fine,but I want to be in control."  
"Aren't you always you control freak?"  
"Things get done when I lead."  
I sit on top of his lap,moving side to side,"We'll see about that."

 


	6. Maze Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest score of all.  
> They hope.

**Vega's POV**

I laid back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling next to James the next morning.  
"Let's do something today."  
He leans up and looks at me,"Like what?"  
"hmmmm how about the beach?"  
He looks away,"Well I do kinda wanna see you in a swimsuit.A tight one maybe. Mhmmm-"  
"Well if that's the case-"  
"Or maybe we can just go out to dinner."  
I look at the clock,5:52pm.  
"Well okay."  
"Let's go shopping then.I want you to dress formally."  
"This just got interesting." I smiled at him.  
A knock sounded at the door and he yelled for them to enter.  
Dalton walked in,a sour look on his face,"Someone robbed Maze Bank."  
"What?"  
"Holy shit when?"  
"Last night,it was on the news."  
"Oh fuck.James-"  
"We can always hit Pacific Standard."  
Dalton nodded and I looked at him in shock.  
"But that means we have to scope that bank out and modify the plans to fit the building structure."  
"Don't worry baby."  
"Don't worry my ass.That's a big bank."  
He looks at me my cheeks in his hands,a disappointed look on his face," But this is our normal week."  
"As long as I've known you nothing is normal."

 


	7. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a odd couple getting ready for a night on the town. No biggie.

"Vegaaaaaa"  
I turn around and peek into the room while still holding my hand on the curling iron,"What James?"  
"Come on~"  
"I'm not done curling my hair oh my god."  
"But I'm tired-"  
"You didn't even do shit today."  
"I was setting up yesterday remember?"  
I turn off the curling iron and comb my hair out with my fingers,"But you came home and slept."  
"Yeah well, I've been idle for too long"  
I put in my earrings and walk out of the bathroom in my little black dress that went above the knee and had one shoulder,complete with a studded waist belt.  
"Well as soon as I find my shoes-" I say,trailing off,looking around the room for my shoes.  
A lovely pair of hands grabs my waist and pulls me down ontop of him,"Oh you look beautiful baby."  
"The reason I spent hours in the bathroom.Im gonna wear flats, my legs are killing me."  
"Classy", He whispers,"I like it."  
I wriggle free from his grasp and search the closet for a pair of flats and find some black pointed flats with a bow.  
I slip them on, grab my clutch and throw a pencil at James who was staring me down,like a predator preying on his prey.  
"What was that?"  
"A sign that I'm ready.Let's go."  
He mumbled something in German and stood,looking charming as ever in a black tux, complete with a rose in his pocket.


	8. Pacific Standard Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest heist. Literally.

Vega's POV

We all sat in the setup room with anxiety all over our faces.We had to rob something today, and that something was the Pacific Standard Bank.However,James seemed confident in the whole ordeal for a wierd reason which freaked all of us out.  
Uncomfortable and nervous I shifted around in my chair,the Super heavy armor getting itchy and finally James spoke.  
"This may be a 4 person heist.But we will only do it with 3."  
"What? " we all said in unison.  
He laughed and took off his glasses,"Vega will not be participating physically.She'll be hacking the computers and camera systems.Along with the records,she'll get us inside."  
I gasped,"I put on this armor for no reason?"  
Gavin shrugged and James began to pace back and forth,"In a sense but we'll talk about that later.I want Dalton and Gavin to get ready.Physically and mentally.Vega I'll help you take the armor off."  
I fold my arms and roll my eyes,"I can do it myself."  
Gavin and Dalton leave the room and James sits next to me, his hands already on my face.  
"Hey are you upset?"  
"I'm just disappointed."  
He pulls the armor from my arm and throws it onto the ground,my hand in his,"I'm doing this is because I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I've been handling myself well before."  
"But this is a big job-",  
"And so was the prison break but oh look I'm still fucking alive."  
"Why are you getting upset over this?"  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt dumbass."  
"Vega I can handle myself.And you know that."  
"I want to believe you."  
"Then do it."  
"No.Because I know you get carried away."  
He stands and sighs,"What do you not know about me?"  
"How you feel about me would be one of them."  
"What?"  
I blush and kick off my boots,"Nothing just go,I'll handle everything."  
"In your tech room there's a phone with a post it note on it.Thats how we'll all stay in touch without the cops tapping in."  
I get up and start for the door,"Okay okay."  
"And Vega. "  
I stop halfway out the door to listen in,"I promise I won't die." He says,looking at me.  
I roll my eyes,"Okay."

 


	9. Bevs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like brandy on the rocks to celebrate a sucessful heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to when I said chapter would get longer  
> I lied a little

**Vega's POV**

"To James!" Gavin cheers,clinking glasses with Dalton,who looks annoyed.I sat next to James on the couch of the lounge,his arm around me,staring down into the glass of wine.  
What if this is our last heist?What will we do?We have 1,000,000 dollars to split between the 4 of us and after that will we break all contact and start new lives?  
I look at James who was smiling and joking with Dalton about God knows what because all I can think about is what's next.And no one seems to care.  
I can't do that.I can't just ignore all the moments alone I've had with James.When we've kissed or cuddled or talked about things.Or even that time we almost had sex,it's just something i can't replace with money.My grip on the glass got tighter,no I wont.I won't forget him,I won't even take my share of the cut because it's not worth it-  
"Vega?"  
I look up at James who was standing along with Gavin and Dalton,fiddling with car keys.  
"Oh yeah what?"  
"We're all going home because they are obviously drunk and you look out of it today."  
I look down and decide to forcefully swallow the wine in one gulp,soon standing to meet face to face with him.  
"Okay."  
"Is there something you want to talk about?"  
"No."  
"Yes you do."  
"Not now."  
"When we get home."  
I sigh and take the keys from Dalton,then storming out to the car.

 


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega breaks down after her thoughts consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty fuckin bad with summaries tbh

**Vega's POV**

I sat on the bed in lace pajamas again,stuffing my share of the heist money into a duffle bag under the bed for emergencies,along with a few handguns, a first aid kit,some clothes,snacks and armor.I shoved the duffle bag in place,and sit motionless,listening to the shower run with James inside.  
He said nothing to me when we came inside and I became a little concerned.He would usually make a pun but today I got silence.Not to lie though I did space out at the lounge but only because I was thinking.  
About him.  
About us.  
He exits the shower in loose pajamas pants with Los Santos on the left leg,shirtless, scrubbing his hair with a towel.I avoid eye contact as he strolls in front of me.  
He throws the towel,"Vega we need to talk."  
My heart stopped.  
He's gonna say it.  
He's gonna make me leave first.  
"Okay." I say,the back of my eyes burning.  
He sits on the bed,and time goes slower as he makes eye contact with me.The poor green eyes that looked so much lively than my own brown eyes,I fell in love with,crushing my soul with his irises.  
"Look at me please.Please?"  
I look at him from under my bangs and he comes closer to me moving them out of the way.  
He stares into my eyes for a split second before kissing me.Relaxed and yet gentle, he stops.  
"This was the last heist."  
I try hard to fight tears and I end up biting the insides of my cheek again, a habit I broke a while before.  
"Only because I want to live a normal life.Even though it may be hard, because well, we robbed several banks but,I want to do something new.Move out of Los Santos and maybe to Blaine County."  
He takes my hand in his, I stop biting my cheek to look him dead in the eyes and I regret it because he looks dead serious.  
"But I want you to be in that life.I want you to go to Blaine County with me.And start over."  
Even with a turn of events that played out so differently in my mind I break down in tears.He pulls me tight and breathes,"I didn't mean to make you cry."  
I quickly get myself together and pull away from him,our hands still entwined,"No I though you were gonna abandon me James.I thought you were gonna give us our share and then break off contact.Pretend you didn't know us."  
"Oh fuck now why would I do that?I've been friends with Gavin and Dalton for 3 years and I'm-"  
My face lights up as I look at the flushed,26 year old man before me with his dark brown hair damp from the shower,covering his eyes,is absolutely flushed.  
"You're?"  
"And I'm in love with you.I would never abandon you,even if someone held a gun to my head.Which has happened many times before,I will always put you first."  
I scrap my thumb over his knuckles and smile,"Good.Because im in love with you too James."  
He reaches into his pajama pocket and I make a weird combination of a gasp and a shriek.  
It's a blue box with gold trim.  
He's making eye contact with me as he opens it.  
A silver and gold banded ring with a small,yet pretty diamond resting on top of it.  
"In that case,will you fucking marry me?"

 


	11. New House Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminal lovebirds we know and love, finally move to Blaine County.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Big Lots, Walmart, IKEA and World Market doesnt really exist in the GTA!AU but I'm not good with names and this isn't exactly accurate

**Vega's POV**

I put down the last box of bullshit in the living room.

Well it was at least gonna be the living room.

  
James came from behind me with a few small boxes and put them on top of the box I was carrying.He smiles,and eyes the diamond ring he gave me, feeling a bit too proud of himself.  
"Is that all or is there more?"  
"Nah that's it." He says,closing the front door.  
I look around,the walls of the house a plain white, the kitchen lit up,a garage door along with an extra room for James's stuff,and an upstairs leading to a bathroom and two big bedrooms.  
James put his arm around me and pulled me close,"I can't believe we're doing this."  
"May I remind you that this was your idea."  
He kisses my cheek,"Now we just have to unpack."  
I take the small boxes labeled with my name and take them upstairs to my - our - room and set them on the queen sized bed.The bed was made with a black and red comforter and matching throw pillows,above the bed was a painting of our sound waves of when we said 'I do' to each other just 7 months ago.  
I smiled to myself and went back downstairs to gather all of the stuff for our personal bathroom to put there and whatever we didn't use or know where to put,we put it in the extra room upstairs.  
By 7:35 that night,James and I sat on the floor of the empty living room,catching our breath.  
I will admit it was an exciting idea to move in together officially and it took a fuck ton of work to do so.But it was gonna take a while to get completely settled.  
"What's tomorrow's agenda love?"  
I breathe,knowing there's alot we have to do but we can't do it in one day.But in all the things we need to get, only one thing came in mind.  
"Walmart.And possibly Sears.If time IKEA."  
"Walmart for what?" He asks,rolling over next to me.  
I rest my head in the crook of his neck,"For kitchen and bathroom stuff.Maybe even decor."  
"Then why IKEA?"  
"Tables."  
"Let's try Big Lots."  
I don't argue with him because it sounds like a plausible idea.  
"Okay but we are gonna a go to World Market then."  
"So you can stock up on Korean  treats?"  
I kiss him,"You know me so well."

 


	12. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega thinks she's ready, but in reality she isnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire story is fucked basically

**Vega's POV**

I looked around while rolling the shopping cart down the aisle.All of this stuff that I need but can't decide if I want it or not.I sigh,grabbing a bag of Reese's Minis off the shelf.Im glad we're starting a new life together,a new chapter.How dare I say it but-  
I think I'm ready!  
I feel my entire face turn red as I think about it,to actually feel his hands on more parts of my body.I shiver and speed walk to the register where James was standing.  
"You're getting more food?"  
"Shut up.Im in the mood for chocolate."  
"When are you not?"  
"If you wanna fight just say the word,I'll fucking do it."  
He entwines my hand in his and whispers in my ear,"How about we fight tonight.In bed.Naked."  
My face turned red as the cashier smirked at me.I looked down unconsciously and there was a box of condoms.The cashier was bagging a box of condoms.  
Oh  
My  
God  
James nibbles at my ear and I almost faint.  
I'm not ready!I lied!I'm no where near it!  
"Uh sir that will be 450.45."  
James lets go of my hand and pulls out his wallet to pay for all the things we bought.Which was things to fill up the fridge and bathroom,also decorations for the living room and bedrooms.  
The cashier volunteered to help us with the bags but James declined as we walked to the car.  
In the parking lot,next to our car,was Dalton and Gavin.  
"Hey guys." James greeted.  
I stared at them with my mouth open,with a feeling this was all planned.  
"What the fuck.."  
James takes my hand and kisses my ear lobe,"We're going on a date baby."  
"But what about-"  
"Gavin and Dalton will handle it."  
I look down at my sweatpants and my Assassin's Creed shirt and look back at him.  
He smiles and shrugs,"James I'm not going like this."  
"Its fine I think you look hot."  
"I've been wearing these sweatpants for 2 days straight."  
He pulls me into a hug and smiles against my neck,"Only you will know that though.Lets go to Olive Garden."

 


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the new life isn't all its cracked up to be.

**Vega's POV**

I slam the door,"I can't even."  
James turns around in front of me,"Well can you odd?"  
"No."  
I stomp up the stairs and change into a nightgown, take my hair down, and brush my teeth.  
"Vega." I hear him call from down from downstairs.  
I continue to stomp around the house, making my way into the bedroom and furiously pulling the blankets over my head.James crawls on top of me and pokes at my ear,"Come from under there we need to talk."  
I peek out with one eye,"About what?"  
His eyes went dark as he pulled the blankets away from me and slung them into the hallway.  
I lay there stunned and blushing, as if he's never seen me like this before.   
He leans down and kisses my neck,"Can we talk now?"  
I turn to look at him, and he kisses me,"I feel like there won't be much talking."  
He smiles and deepens the kiss, taking choppy breaths and moving his hand under my back,pushing me upward.  
"We have a new house,new car,new clothes, a new life.We don't rob banks anymore."  
I put my forehead against his,"So what?"  
He moves his hands down my side and lifts up my nightgown to peek at my Shiba panties.  
"So that means I can fuck you without an excuse."  
I shiver as he slides his hand further down straddling me,and I struggle to put a sentence together.  
"We're even gonna skip the warm up." He says,laying me down slowly ,kissing me repeatedly and taking off my panties.  
I'm out of breath, having no idea how to react.Sure I fantasize about him but it actually happening is just too good.  
When I finally do snap back into reality his shirt is off and hes fidgeting with his pants.  
He looks up at me,"You're gonna let me do this?"  
I nod.  
He takes off his pants with ease leaving only his boxers in tact with his body.  
He smiles and takes my hands from my sides and pins them above my hands, staring into my eyes with that dark look again.  
"I love you so fucking much."  
"I love you too but-"  
He kisses me hard to prevent the sentence from finishing and presses his body against mine.  
"I want to have kids."  
My eyes grew wide and the darkness of his eyes left him, like I had spoke some sort of blasphemy.  
He let of of my hands and hung his head.Out of a panic I cupped his cheeks,"Baby its fine if-"  
"But you looked surprised.I told you I wanted to have kids."  
I stared at him, sadness spreading though his face and I felt helpless.  
Was I willing to have his kids?

 


	14. Blurry Apple Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stay in date for our delinquent lovers.

**Vega's POV**

The next morning was a ultimate fucking blur.James wasn't next to me and my head was pounding.Even the thought of me getting up made it worse, but I've withstood bullets so this is a piece if cake.I got up, rubbing my eyes and heading straight for the kitchen for some milk and ended up hitting something.A wall?I don't know, my eyes were closed but when I opened them, James was standing there with a cup of apple juice in his hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
I took the juice from him and took a sip,"Going to get some milk."  
"Are you okay?"  
I breathed in and exhaled, the pain from my head going with it,"Yeah I just really want some milk."  
"I could go get it for you."  
"What time is it?"  
"9:40 something."  
"Nah I got it, I should be moving around anyways."  
I walk past him to make my way down stairs but he grabs hold of my wrist, stopping me, and kissing me on the cheek,"What do you want to do today?"  
I blushed, shrugging,"I don't know what do you wanna do today?"  
"Just stay in and have some time together."  
"You say that and we end up doing the complete opposite."  
James smiles and shrugs and walks back to our room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why she has a headache and everything is fuzzy to her in this chapter, I don't really think straight when I write either so oops


	15. Naps, Netflix and New Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega naps and has a new view of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get rdy to read some hardcore poorly written implied smut  
> idk what I was even doing

**Vega's POV**

Today we literally sat at home.Talking about life and binge watching shows on netflix while eating oreos and milk.  
It wasn't until James was laying across my legs playing with my hair that I started to doze off.  
"Vega!"  
I jumped,"What is Gavin here or something?"  
"No babe you're falling asleep."  
"Oh." I say.  
"Go lay down." He suggests, leaning up and smiling.  
"No." I say shifting,"We're watching a movie."  
He looks at me as my eyes close.

 

\----

I jumped being awaken by nothing.Greeted with the darkness of our living room and the faint glow of something on the stairs.I rub my eyes and walk toward it.It wasn't until my eyes became wider as I feel myself stepping on something soft.  
I look down and pick it up,feeling it between my fingers.Soft,it has veins, and the bottom is hard.I put to my nose.  
It's a rose petal.  
I smile to myself as I continue to make my way upstairs,taking note of the candles on every two steps,that smelled like vanilla.I would have to scold James later about using my candles but for now I looked down at path of petals,leading all the way into our room, which too had a dim glow.  
I take my time toward it and finally walked in,the bed barren except the small Hersheys bar on my pillow.I noted the shower running and I decided to get a better look at the bed.James changed the sheets, well everything , to a nice purple satin with black embroidery.A chocolate was on his pillow too.After taking mine and wasting no time to eat it, I peek over my shoulder at the closed bathroom door before taking it and shoving the candy into my mouth as well.  
I slide into the covers and turn over toward his side of the bed smiling and closing my eyes for and few minutes.  
I woke up again to the feeling of someone looking at me and my eyes snapped open.  
James was staring at me, a devious yet dark look on his face.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Can we talk about it?"  
I lean up,propping my weight on my elbows,"Talk about what?"  
"Kids."  
I roll my head around and sigh,"James."  
He leans up too,"No no no, hear me out Wouldn't you wanna tell someone other than your parents about our heists?And how we met?What about all your embarrassing childhood stories?"  
I look at him and look at the candles on the TV stand/dresser.  
"And now you aren't gonna say anything because you know I'm right. Right?"  
I smile and move closer to him,"Yeah."  
He kisses my forehead and moves his hand up my nightgown,similar to the night before.  
He kisses me harder and pushes me further down,his body now ontop of mine.This sends my body into instant sex mode but my mind races as his kisses move gradually below my collarbone.  
I usually give him what he wants after an extended period of time but I could have rejected this.I could stop him now and tell him to put on a condom because there is no way we are having kids.  
Shit the more I think about it the worse it gets.Im 24 and he's 26, we're young and we should be travelling or something,I thought.  
But still, maybe waking up to the pidder patter of tiny feet wasn't _too_ bad of a thing.

 


	16. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No walk of shame here folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm srsly sorry

**Vega's POV**

The next morning had me in for a emergency suicide note.Moving my legs was the worse thing to do because it hurt to do so and as we guessed,James wasn't even beside me.  
I struggled to stand up and I ended up falling,dramatically -but not on purpose- on the ground.A rush of footsteps was heard zooming up the stairs and I laid there looking up at James who had a pathetic smile on his face.  
"I guess this is my fault huh?"  
"You bet your ass it is." I say,my voice cracking more than normal.He just laughs, that cute laugh he does and carries me bridal style out the room,"You did alot of screaming and moaning last night."  
I gave him a weird face and he looked back at me smiling.  
"Oh my g-"  
He just nods as he puts me down onto the couch.  
"Want anything?Milk?Apple juice?" He asks, going toward the kitchen.  
I throw a pillow at him,"Goddammit James!"

 


	17. James' Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming to...breakfast?

**Vega's POV**

I furrowed my brow at my phone,swiping through the period tracker app.  
James, who was behind the wheel, had snuck a glance at me.  
"What's wrong love?"  
"My period is a week late." I say bluntly, looking at him.  
He keeps his eyes glued to the road,"Maybe that app is wrong.You can never trust technology."  
I roll my eyes and look back at the app.  
The day after I had sex, I marked it down in the app but I didn't remember what it said for that day, considering it would have said, 'low pregnancy chance', 'medium pregnancy chance' and 'high pregnancy chance'.  
Like I said, I never checked it.  
I sighed and turned my phone off,looking down at my dress which was a bright ass yellow and my white flats.  
Today I was meeting James's parents.  
We pulled into the driveway of a rural yet suburban style house with more rooms than an old couple actually needed.  
James looked at me before getting out the car and I sent him a nervous smile.  
I have no idea why he thought I would be calm about this.  
He walked around the car to grab my hand, squeezing it tight, and then making his way down the brick pathway.  
Before he could knock, a lady who was relatively tall (taller than me if I recall) with her chocolate brown curls framing her face and her mossy green eyes, stared back at both of us.  
"James!Oh its been too long!I don't know when I saw you last but every time it's been too long!" She exclaims, pulling him into a hug.  
He returns it and smiles,"Nice to see you too Ma.Oh and-",He says,looking at me,"This is my girlfriend.My wife actually." He says,almost drooling.  
I smile and wave,"Hello.Im Vega Bar- I mean Van Doets." I say,stretching it a bit.  
She frantically took my hand,still smiling and laughing,"Oh well hello Vega!Aren't you the prettiest thing!I'm Samantha Van Doets,your mother in law!But please call me Sam!Oh you're lovely!"  
She sends me into a small gigglefest.She's so energetic it's actually really nice,considering you rarely meet people like that.  
"Oh my god where are my manners?" She laughs,"Please come in!Your father is sitting at the table."  
James nodded and I followed behind him, hand in hand.I was shocked that the house is so much bigger on the inside than on the outside.Its like a mansion, our house doesn't top this!  
"James.Who is that young lady with you?" A deep, cracking voice asks.  
I turn around and lock eyes with an old man, who is probably equally as tall as James' mom, with blackish  brown hair and dark green eyes. He had on glasses and was reading a newspaper at a table with breakfast food.  
His mom sped walked ahead of us,"Oh Booker dear that's his wife."  
She sat down next to him (who I guess is James' dad) and gestured for us to take a seat.His dad folded his newspaper and took off his glasses,studying me.  
"Oh?And what's your name?"  
"Vega."  
"Oh and how old are you?"  
"Booker please." Sam pleaded.  
"No its fine, I'm 24."  
He huffed and unfolded his napkin, and placed it on his lap,as did everyone else.  
I did the same, just slower and more consciously.  
"Well help yourselves!" She said,poking at 3 link sausages.  
James headed for the grits as I directed myself to the hashbrowns.  
As Booker (James' dad) helped himself to scrambled eggs, he clears his throat.  
"So do you rob banks with James too?"  
I freeze but quickly get myself together, but James caught my nervousness and spoke for me,"Yes we did."  
"Did?" His mother questions.  
"So you stopped robbing banks?" He asks once again,taking a couple of waffles from a dish.  
James breathed, obviously feeling tense,"We stopped before we got married."  
"Oh that's sweet!" His mother smiles,pouring herself a cup of coffee.She gestured to me and asked,"Do you want any coffee Vega?"  
"Oh yes please.Thank you."  
"James how did you guys meet?She's an angel."  
He smiles and scratches his head,"You mind telling them?You know I don't remember."  
I roll my eyes and smile at both of them,"James and I met a year or so ago."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bit on how they met is the next chapter, I didn't want to include it in this one because it's a flashback and idk I'm a piece of shit basically


	18. Cold Night at Ponsonbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Flashback chapter~

**Vega's POV**

  
_"Thank you and have a nice day!"_   
_The middle aged man smiled at me and walked out of Ponsobys, my recent new job.The pay was ok, the customers were snooty and the employees?Don't even question it._   
_Maria, my supervisor always had something to say to when ever I came into work.Today it happened to be,"Are you ever gonna re-dye your hair to...not pink?"_   
_She was a bitch and neither I or the other employees ever said anything.And I couldn't afford to get fired as I had some stuff to pay off from when I was in college._   
_That was a year ago._   
_That day business was slow as fuck and I usually chatted with, Michael, who 2 years ago belonged to a crew of six men and a Roosevelt.His stories about this was what made these days go by faster and it wasn't until it was fucking closing time, that a tall, brown haired guy with green eyes and a bit of facial hair going on stopped me before closing the doors._   
_"Oh shit are you closing?"_   
_"No I'm opening obviously."_   
_He smirked,"Well I have to buy one thing please.It's required."_   
_I sighed,not being able to say no to a devishly handsome guy like that,"Fine but make it quick." I say, opening the doors again.He slips past me and I get a nose full of his cologne, unlike any I've smelled before and it didn't give me an instant headache._   
_I stand behind the register watching him frantically search the shirt rack and pulling out a dark blue button down._   
_"Do I have time to try this on?"_   
_I shrug, grabbing the keys to unlock a dressing room._   
_2 minutes after I walk back to the register to sit on the counter and play Angry Birds, he calls me to the back and claims he can't open the door._   
_"What do you mean it's locked?"_   
_"I can't open it!"_   
_I sigh and unlock it with the master key and ended up being pulled into the dressing room with the shirtless stranger._   
_"What the fuck-"_   
_"Keep your voice down sweetheart.I want to make a deal."_   
_I try to move toward the door and realize he has his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist._   
_"What kind of deal?"_   
_He leans over me and whispers in my ear,"You quit this job and I'll give you a job you'll enjoy and get paid largely."_   
_"Who are you?Some kind of vaccum salesman?"_   
_"I don't have a vaccum."_   
_"You don't have a suitcase either."_   
_"So is it a deal?"_   
_Alot of things raced in my head at this moment.Like why he was trying to negotiate with me instead of making a move on me like most people do.And how much money I would be paid.And the college debt.And the rent for my shitty aparrment._   
_"Deal."_   
_He pulled a business card put of his pocket and handed it to me,along with 600 dollars._   
_"Call the number when you've quit and packed all of your things." He says, putting the shirt he wore before._   
_We both exit the dressing room in silence and I turn around to lock it back.By this time he's already gone and i put the 600 dollars in the register._   
_I look at the card again after I lock up the shop and head down to the bus stop._   
_The back says, "James."_   
  


 


	19. James' Parents (cont.)

**Vega's POV**

"Oh." His mother said.  
His father laughed,"Classic.Lovely story."  
James cringed a little, and his mom went back to her cheery self.  
"So tell me about the wedding.What did your dress look like?James did you have any best men?Vega?Any Maid of Honors?"  
"You know, Dalton and Gavin were my best men."  
"Oh man." His father grumbles,"How are those two?"  
"They're fine.As usual."  
"Oh that's good.They were always good boys." His father stated.  
Sam looked at me,"Did your parents attend the wedding?"  
"Oh no ma'am it was kind of a secret wedding.Random people came to watch though."  
"Oh that's sweet."  
"Are you going to have kids soon?" His father asks.  
I almost choke on my hashbrown and James giggles,"Maybe."  
His mother clapped which made his father smile.I look at James and he pushes his plate forward.  
"We should be heading out now.We still have to do alot of stuff for our house."  
His mother stands up and approaches me,"Oh I should visit sometime!Lovely kids,Vega give me a hug!"  
I quickly shot James a look and went to hug my mother in law.  
His mother rushed us out the door, blowing kisses and hoping for children.  
And how I hoped that I dodged a bullet the other night.

 


	20. Bad News And A Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when you think it's all over, it comes back as one final job.

**Vega's POV**

A knock sounded at the door and James looked at me.I looked back at him and then the door. He groans and smiles getting up off the couch.  
"Who is it?"  
"Answer the fucking door."  
James laughs and opens the door to see Dalton, dressed in a suit, a smirk on his face.  
"Is this another surprise date thing?"  
"Yes and no." Dalton answered,pushing past James and sitting on the couch.  
"What are you even doing here?" James asked, folding his arms.  
Dalton folded his arms,"Here to inform you of a new bank. That needs to be broken into if you know what I mean."  
"What?" I say, surprised and a little disappointed.  
"In Downtown Los Santos. Its huge, but not huge enough that we can't take."  
James took out his phone and I sat up straighter, "James whatever you're doing-"  
"What's the name of it?" He asks.  
"Union Depository."  
Dalton looks at me and I glare at him, what the fuck is he up to?  
"You come unannounced in a fucking suit, just to tell us there's one more bank we have to rob?" I say, getting up from the couch.  
"Well yeah, I have a date after this."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
He laughs at my remark,"Oh what so I'm not good looking?"  
I pick up the blanket and start to fold it,"Well one, you're an asshole. Two you're a fucking alcoholic. And three, well you rob banks for a living."  
"You basically described James."  
I roll my eyes and leave the folded blanket on the couch, retreating upstairs.

 


	21. Common Problems And Bad Bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe God works uteruses too.

**Vega's POV**

My sleep was interrupted by cramps and I sighed, my period is here finally.  
I get up and waltz into the bathroom, shuffling around in the medicine cabinet looking for asprin. James was fast asleep so I know he wouldn't be disturbed by the noise, so I took out 2 and swallowed then down with water, hoping to go back to sleep.  
I didnt.  
I got up again and looked at the bottle.  
"Do not take more than 2 within 24 hours." I read aloud.  
I took the heating pad out of the closet and plugged it up, laying down and positioning it on my tummy.  
Soon after the heat combined with my cramps they started to lessen and i started to get sleepy.

 

**~1 week later~**

  
I stood in front of the full length mirror cursing at my reflection.  
Why the fuck can't I get my bra on?  
"James!" I call out.  
He squeezes through the crack of bathroom door and looks at me before looking at the mirror.  
"What's wrong hun?"  
"Can you help me with my bra?"  
He smirks, that weird smirk that turns you on and creeps you out at the same time.  
"Help you take it off?Of course I can." He purrs.  
"No dumbass, put it on.I can't do it for some reason."  
He goes behind me and makes sure the hooks clasp onto each other.  
I adjust it a bit and frown.  
"This feels really small.What do you think?"  
"They look a bit bigger.Are you on your period?"  
I shrug," I had cramps a week ago so not anymore I guess."  
"Hmmm."  
"Well now this means I have to get new bras." I say, storming out the bathroom and into the bedroom aiming for the dresser, "Fuck."


	22. Warehouse Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~flashback chapter~

**Vega's POV**

  
_I showed up at the abandoned warehouse 10 minutes early.The doors were unlocked and it looked as if James had lived here.It had a ratted down couch and an old coffee table, complete with lifestyle magazines and gun magazines._   
_I roll my eyes and close the door behind me, proceeding to sit in the wooden chair, strategically placed in front of the table.There was a mini fridge near the couch too, along with a tall shelf stocked with snacks and boxes of ammo._   
_I look away and start to tug at my winter coat, and I put my hair in a low ponytail._   
_I heard the door creak open and a myriad of voices._   
_"This isn't a 4 people job you dumbass."_   
_"We can make it one."_   
_"Its gonna be a shitstorm."_   
_"Who is that?"_   
_I turn around and lock eyes with James, whose brown hair was slicked back, making his strong jawline and soft features more prominent.His green eyes cut through my brown ones as he smirked at me._   
_"Dalton, Gavin, this is our 4th member."_   
_"She's a girl though." Dalton stated, folding his arms._   
_Gavin smiled,"What's your name?"_   
_Gavin was tall but dark skinned, with short hair and hazel eyes but physically not as muscular as Dalton._   
_"Vega."_   
_"You're aware you just told 4 criminals your name right?" James included, talking toward me._   
_He lifted my chin to meet his face, "Are you ready to do this?"_   
_I swallowed hard, already slightly regretting my decision,"Yeah."_

 


	23. Bad Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is a morning person.

**Vega's POV**

James shook me awake and I glared at him.  
"The fuck do you want?"  
"Someone is full of vinegar today."  
I turn away from him and pull the covers over my head.  
"I'm tired."  
"You've been asleep for hours."  
"Im still tired though."  
"Vega." James whines.  
"Okay okay." I mumble, moving the covers away," I'm awake."  
"We still have to look into the heist."  
I give him a look of death,"The heist?"  
He nods and sits in front of me.  
"James we moved here so we wouldn't have to heist anymore.But oh man when Dalton shows up with an opportunity to heist again you can't fucking pass it up."  
"Vega-"  
"I thought those days were over."  
"Its just one last big job."  
"You fucking said the same about Pacific Standard!" I yelled.  
"Please yell fucking louder so our neighbors know we are criminals!"  
I abruptly stand,"Hey Charlie and Laura, yes it's Vega!Oh yes James and I are _fucking_ bank robbers!" I yell.  
James stands up and put his hand around my mouth, pulling me close to him,"I'm sorry I woke you up.But jesus fucking christ you've been acting different lately and I don't wanna jump to any conclusions."  
I look down at his hand and back at him, a sign he should let go.  
He steps away and sighs,"Maybe we should buy a trampoline so you feel more inclined to jump to fucking conclusions."  
"This is what I'm talking about!"  
"Well what do you want do you want to fucking do about it James?"  
He grabs his jacket off the back of the door and looks at me,"Put on some clothes.We're going to the hospital."  
I throw my hands up,"You're overreacting!You-you- I can't believe this!"  
"Vega fucking Van Doets put some clothes on. Now. So we can leave."  
"I'm not going any fucking where with you, you delusional bitch!"  
By the time the words left my mouth he slammed the room door shut, and stomping was heard, along with the sound of the front door opening and closing.  
I huff and crawl back into the covers, trying to go back to sleep.

 


	24. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega expects the unexpected, expectedly.

**Vega's POV**

"James?"  
I jump up to the sound of the door opening and I get up, trying my best to find my way around in the dark.  
Eventually, I hear footsteps approach the room and the door opens.  
"Nope its me." Dalton says,flicking the light on and smirking at me.  
I sigh, my hair in a messy ponytail and my eyes dark, as I looked down at one of James' shirts I was wearing.  
"You fully awake or are you gonna run me out like you did poor James?"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"I don't know you seen pretty normal to me." He says, looking into a plastic bag he had in his hand,"But for safety measures, please go do this."  
He held out a box of pregnancy tests and he looked at me with a sincere look on his face. I take them and look back at him, who seemed to look satisfied,"Where is James?"  
"He's at my place, waiting for you to cool down."  
I sigh and look down at the pregnancy tests, and then to the bathroom, making a quick decision to give it a go.  
\----------  
I let out a painful scream 30 minutes later. More of shock and terror but just..no.  
I stare down at the pregnancy test.  
What the fuck is this?  
A frantic knock was triggered on the bathroom door,"Hey you okay in there?" Dalton asked.  
I continue to zone out, I knew it.I fucking knew it I just didn't want this right now.  
Oh my god,  
James.  
He's gonna be so fucking happy I can see it but I cant.  
Dalton twists the knob and looks down at me sympathetically,"What does it say?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
He groans and reaches out to me,"You wanna get up so we can talk about this?"  
I grab his hand and he pulls me up, placing his hand on my back and escorting me to my bed.  
"I'm guessing you're gonna tell James?"  
"Yeah but," I say, taking a deep breath,"I'll wait until tomorrow.If he's home by then."  
"Oh he will be," He says, scratching his head,"Im tired of him bitching about how uncomfortable my couch is."  
I laugh,"Yeah, I know."  
"You need anything else?"  
I shake my head.  
He stands and stretches,"Well good because I have more stuff upon request from James."  
I furrow my brow as he stands in the doorway and leans to the left to pick up more bags.  
"What the fuck?"  
He brings them to the bed and empties it all over the place.  
There was a bunch of stuff like vitamins, and guides, scrapbook and scrapbook material, my favorite movies, candy and some art supplies.  
"He had a hunch you were pregnant.Maybe he's a psychic." He says, shrugging.   
I look down at the mess of stuff and then back and Dalton.  
"Thanks I guess."  
He salutes me and takes the bags up,"No problem.I'll be leaving now though, since James would probably get skeptical.So don't tell him?"  
"Don't tell him."  
He nods and makes his way to the door,"Congratulations Vega."

 


	25. This News Is Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes back to guilt ridden Vega, only to get a surprise of a lifetime.

**Vega's POV**

I rub my eyes and look clock on James' bedside.  
9:40am.  
I look down at the agenda and the sketchbook, thousands of things scribbled on it.  
Doctors, medical services, trainer etc.  
The front door opens and closes and a pair of feet rush up the stairs.  
James is in the doorway, his eyes dark from lack of sleep and his hair was messy. He still even had the car keys in his hand.  
"What an entrance you've made."  
"Vega what is going on?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask, closing my sketchbook.  
He throws the keys and rushes to kiss me, his hands cupping my cheeks tightly.  
"Vega."  
"Okay okay." I breathe.  
He holds my hand and uses his free hand to push all of the stuff aside so he could sit to face me.  
He looks so eager, and I bet he's dying to hear this.  
I just feel uneasy about this though, especially since there is a heist coming up.  
"I'm pregnant." I say, smiling and shrugging.  
His face lights up as he pulls me into a soul crushing hug,"Jesus fucking christ I'm so happy.Oh my god you make me happy."  
"Im aware."  
"This is a better reason to forgive whatever happened last night."  
My eyes went wide when I looked back at him,"James-"  
"Oh shit I guess we needed that extra room after all." He said, pointing across the hall.  
I smiled and nodded, still feeling slightly guilty.

 


	26. 5 Weeks and IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 weeks have passed since the news was revealed, so let's see what they are up to now!

**Vega's POV**

I grabbed a piece of toast off the plate on the counter while making my way toward the door with my purse.  
I had a long striped maxi dress on with a scarf and a jacket, my hair was a little on the ok side but more in the "I didn't wanna brush it" side but I made it work.  
I walked out the house, passing James who waited by the door to lock it.  
We had a few destinations today, and you can bet one was IKEA.  
I sat in the passengers seat taking a deep breath,"That was a work out."  
James had slid in the drivers seat and laughed, putting the keys in the ignition," Speaking of work outs, have you talked to a trainer?"  
I mumble a curse word and pull out my phone,"No I've been trying to get in a fucking doctors appointment since I found out. They are all packed this week."  
He shut the door and put the car in reverse, and looking behind him from his seat,"Make one next week.I don't think it would hurt."  
I sent an email to the doctors secretary about an appointment date, "True but it feels late to me."  
"Babe you and James Jr will be fine."  
"James Jr?" I laugh, "What if it's a girl?"  
"I'll leave that effort to you."  
\----------  
"Should we really be buying things if we don't know the gender?" James asked, touching stuff along the aisles.  
"We'll just buy gender neutral things and when we find out the gender we can paint them." I say, pointing at a white DIY crib.  
He picked it up off the shelf and plopped it into the shopping cart full of toys, bottles, food and diapers.  
"Oh hey Vega don't worry about blankets, my mom said she'll give us the ones my brother and I used."  
I turn around and face him, as he typed something quickly on his phone and put it in his pocket.  
"You have a brother?"  
"Yeah, we're sort of twins."  
"How come he wasn't at your parents house that day we went?And when we're you gonna plan on telling me?" I say, standing next to him behind the cart and starting to push it.  
He put his hand on mine,"He left the state for a job.Believe it or not he works for the FIB."  
"What the fuck James.Does he know you're a criminal?"  
"Well to be fair, how do you think we always get away sucessfully?And other people are arrested in our place?"  
"Jesus fucking christ we basically had a 5th member."  
We turned the corner and slowed down as we approached cashier,"Well to top that off, next week he'll be at my parents house, when we go over for dinner."  
"Oh jesus fuck-"  
He kisses my cheek,"You'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person


	27. 6 Weeks and A Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clichés are present, but only a tiny one.

**Vega's POV**

~Tuesday~  
"OK Vega look at me."  
I turn away from the Ammu-Nation magazine and into the lens of an expensive looking camcorder. Not that anything else in the house costs over 200$.  
"James goddammit."  
"No no no it would be cute for James Jr to look at when he's like..15."  
I laugh and put my hand up,"James seriously it's too much happening for you to record it.Just record stuff that involves him, not his mother gawking at a gun magazine."  
"Well he knows who to go to when he's in trouble." He smiles and turns off the camcorder and puts it on the coffee table.  
He sits on the arm of the sofa with his arm around me,"When you showed up at the warehouse that day, I knew I had to have you to myself.You were really brave, and your sarcasm was at its peak all those years. Not to mention your pink hair." He says, lifting up strands of my reccently black dyed hair.  
"You were good at what you did.And I love you.And I'm so fucking glad I'm married to you."  
I giggle and flip more pages through the magazine,"I love you too James."  
He gets up and kisses my forehead,"Speaking of warehouse, I'm meeting my brother there to survey the place out and fix it up."  
He starts to grab his coat off the rack and I completely close the magazine,"Wait what?Why?"  
"So when James Jr or whatever realizes that bank robbing is a family thing, he'll have somewhere to start."  
I look down at my slightly showing tummy and wimper," Well what if he/she doesn't wanna rob banks?"  
"I'm not saying they need to, I'm just saying if it was a last resort then I would stand next to them with their decision." He says, taking the keys off the table.  
"If you want I can have Dalton come over and check on you."  
I kiss his cheek,"No I'll be fine love, thanks."

 


	28. Another Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega dreads meeting James' brother. His brother isn't too hyped about Vega either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little but of sexual content at the end. I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote it but I was obviously invested in it and I guess I won't delete it so feel free to skip it if you aren't comfortable with it

**Vega's POV**

 

~Thursday~  
"You sure I look ok?"  
James looks at me once again in the full length mirror of our bedroom,sighing as I poke at the sweater.  
It wasn't an ugly sweater either, it was gold and brown and I paired some dark brown leggings with it since it was near the end of December. However, with the baby I felt a little...fat.  
"Vega you look fine, you and James Jr."  
"I can't wait to find out the gender so you can't refer to it as James Jr all the time."  
He laughs and buttons up his shirt, and I slip into my black flats, staring into the mirror again to make a last minute decision about my hair.  
"James can you look in the bathroom for my gold hair bow?"  
He reached in his pocket and threw it to me,"What a coincidence, I knew you would need it."  
I roll my eyes and twist a lock of my hair to the side and pinned it with the bow, finally accepting my overall look.  
James straightened his tie and looked at me toward the door, "Ready to go?"  
"I thought you would never ask."  
×××××30 Minutes later×××××  
After James shut the drivers door, his mother swung the front door open and was at my side in lightening speed.  
"Vega dear!You're glowing!I hope James is treating you and the little one well!" She says as she holds out her hand to help me out of the car.  
I smile and push myself up using my hands, instinctively holding on to my tummy.  
I let out a small chuckle,"He's doing fine, more effort than my own father probably."  
I saw her frown for a split second before returning back to her cheery self and when I did I saw my father in law standing in the doorway waving at me.  
I smiled back and James went up to him and shooed him inside the house as Sam and I made our way to the door.  
"Nice to see you again Vega and Vega #2." Booker chuckles.  
Sam continues to help me around to the living room where a guy around James age, sat on the couch looking at a gun magazine.  
Must be his brother.  
"Henry put that magazine down and say hello to your sister in law!" Sam exclaimed, as I sat on the opposite couch.  
I gave him a quick smile and he smirked at me.  
He's coming off as an asshole already.  
Sam sighs and sits on the couch across from me and excited waits as James and Booker walk in still talking about something that was funny to them.  
"Vega you say hi to Henry?" James says, while sitting next to me.  
"I tried." I mumble.   
"So do you know the gender yet?" Sam asked, pointing to my tumny.  
I look down,"No but I'm hoping to see the doctor tomorrow. For some reason all the clinics have been ridiculously busy these past couple of weeks."  
"Ah well when you guys head out I'll give you all the stuff I kept from James and Henry." Sam continued, trying to initiate a conversation between the 5 of us.  
By this time, Henry had put down the magazine and sat up with his legs folded.His hair a dark brown like James' but it was slicked back, bright green eyes and a strong jawline.They were twins, it was obvious, but Henry had an authoritative air about him.  
But then again, he did work for the FIB so that would be to blame for his rock hard demenor.  
"Union Depository. You gonna rob it James?" Henry asked, looking at him.  
"Dalton was planning, Vega is against it since the move however, I don't think so since the greatest tech we have isn't really fit for the job at the moment." James explained, putting his hand on my leg.  
"Oh man, I remember when I robbed Union Depository. It was a rush, swell time." Booker stated, reminiscing his glory days.Sam just sighs once more.  
I wonder how they met, and why she seems like she has a problem with heists.  
"I could take her place." Henry suggests, sending a bolt of anger in me.  
James chuckled,"Nah I dont think I wanna be involved in this one. I have a family to take care of now."  
Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam smile and look at Booker.  
"Are you two okay with what James has done with his life?Other than me?"  
"You mean about him robbing banks?" Sam asked.  
I nod and Booker clears his throat,"Well Samantha never liked the idea of him being a criminal but it was something she would have to grow fond of, since I was just like him at his age."  
James and Henry shuffled around, looking down and trying not to make eye contact with anyone.  
"So you robbed banks too?"  
"We both did." Sam spoke up, looking at her ring,"I threatened to leave him if he didn't change his ways when I was pregnant with Henry and James."  
"Oh."  
"Speaking of, Henry have you found anyone special yet?" Booker asked.  
Henry looks at him and looks away sneering,"No. I haven't been looking either."  
"Henry you're 25." Sam pleaded.  
"I don't want anyone in my way with my work and that includes a woman and a brat." He says, making eye contact with me.  
I furrow my brows and look down.  
What the hell is with this guy?I'm his family now and he treats me like a delinquent. He doesn't even know me very well.  
James tenses up,"Uh okay well anyways, baby names."  
Sam practically jumped up and down,"Oh yes!Have you thought of any?"  
James shrugged,"I'm like James Jr. if it's a boy."  
"You were almost Booker Jr, James, keep that in mind." His father threw in, earning a laugh out of Sam and James and a smirk from Henry.  
How rare.  
"Vega do you have any ideas?"  
I shrug as well,"I really like the name Ivanka if it's a girl, but i wouldn't mind having a James Jr." I say, leaning onto James' shoulder.  
"That's actually really pretty, sounds strong." Booker commented.  
Sam giggled,"I've always wanted a little girl, and I would either name her Sarah or Tess."  
"Tess sounds nice."  
"I've wanted to name one of the girls Mona or Lindsay." Booker adds.  
"I like Lindsay." James said.  
"Me too.Only a little." I say, looking at him.  
He saw the spite in my eyes and smiled,"I like Ivanka more though."  
\-----------Late that night-----------  
I was brushing my teeth and putting my hair up when I heard the room door shut.  
"So what did you think?"  
I take the toothbrush out of my mouth and peek at him from the bathroom doorway,"The fuck are you talking about?"  
"About Henry. Is he just as cool as me?"  
I rinse my mouth out and turn off the light,"I don't know.A majority of the time he just glared at me like I murdered his parents."  
James frowns,"I wonder why, I told him about how great of a person you are, and how we met."  
I crawl into bed with James standing at the end of it folding his arms.  
"I don't know but I would enjoy it alot more if he wasn't such a dick to me."  
James took his shirt off,"Did he say anything to you?"  
"Nope, just stared."  
"That's weird."  
"Of course it's weird, now lay down."  
He turns off the light on his nightstand and crawls in next to me, pulling me into a hug.  
"You know that night at the apartment when I caught you moaning?"  
I blush and bury my head into his chest,"Oh no why are you bringing that up?"  
He moves one hand down to my waist and pulls me closer, the boxer material thin, I could feel him becoming hard.  
"Even before that I always thought about having sex with you."  
He runs his hand through my hair,"I even thought about your moan and it matched the one I made up.And the fact you were a virgin made the thought even hotter."  
He kisses my forehead,"Everytime I saw you setting up in the tech van with that tight ass bodysuit, you made me so hard.You know how hard it is to rob a bank with a boner?"  
He moved his hand from my waist and up to my breast, cupping it in his hand.  
I moan,"James oh~"  
"Your curves weren't all that defined in the suit but holy shit, I wanted to take you into the bank bathroom and fuck you till your throat was dry."  
He started to circle around my nipple with his thumb.  
He swore under his breath,"Remember when you first saw my cock?You just stared at how big it was, and you wanted to back out on sucking it because you didn't think it would fit.But you did eventually because you loved me.And when I felt your lips around me I knew it would be better if I asked you to be mine first."  
"James." I breathe.  
"If you weren't pregnant I would fuck you in the bathroom right now, it's always been one of my fantasies.To have you sit on my cock with that bodysuit on.Bouncing up and down, moaning so loud the hostages would hear."  
He lifts my chin up and starts to kiss me hard, bringing my waist closer toward him, and squeezing my side.  
"As soon as that baby is born, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll always be pregnant."  
"James." I breathe again, not in pleasure anymore but in annoyance.  
"What is it love?"  
"Can you go to sleep? Please?"   
He kisses my neck,"Alright babe, night."

 


End file.
